Elevator
by demmay
Summary: i decided to fill out a writing prompt where two characters a re locked in an elevator and this happened. lots of ooc and t for swearing because i have a potty mouth


Character A and B are trapped in an elevator somewhere. There's one powerbar and a stick of gum to share between them. The only way for one to get good cell reception is for one to stand on the other's shoulders.

I LIKE DOING PROMPTS BECAUSE THEYRE NOT CLICHE LIKE MY OWN IDEAS

blah blah blah fea isnt mine and i fucking love gaius with a pink phone case covered in goddamn sweets

lonqu is probably ooc idk lonqus a hard character. so is gaius. gaius is probably even more ooc. fuck

**Warnings: nothing id ont think?**

i am a horrible writer dont look at me

* * *

It was supposed to be a normal day. Two strangers walked into an elevator together, expecting to go to work. The freckled one, Gaius, was supposed to be at the coffee shop by 7:00 AM (and it was already 6:51). The other man, tall and brunet, was presumably headed off to work as well.

But all of that was out the door once the cart came to a screeching halt, jerked, then stopped moving completely.

As the cart halted, Gaius's heart did too. He looked around frantically. "Uh," the redhead frowned. "What the fuck." He glanced over at the other man,

"We've stopped." the brunet frowned.

"We've stopped?" Gaius questioned. His stomach flipped. No, no, no. The elevator was going to work again. Gaius knew it. It couldn't just stop.

"Correct."

"So that means we're stuck."

"Correct."

Gaius let out a sigh of exhaspiration and threw his arms up in the air. "I'm going to be late for work." Gaius dramatically slid down the elevator wall, and sat on the floor. "Chrom is going to kill me- if this goddamn elevator doesn't beat him to it." He paused, then glanced up at the other. If he was gonna be stuck here with this guy, it was best he know his name, first. "My name is Gaius. I work at the coffee shop."

"Lon'qu." the brunet said simply. He crossed his arms, deep in thought. _Not much of a talker..._ Gaius thought irritably.

He had only a few options. Option 1, try to break through the doors. He immediately realized it was a horrible idea, he had the strength of a four year old. And there's a very high chance they weren't even at a floor, they were in-between them. Option 2, they could stay there and wait for help. But their current situation was completely awkward. And it wasn't Gaius that was making it awkward. Option 3, he could call Libra, his roomate, or the authorities.

He reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone. He pulled the case back which was flamboyantly covered in pastel sweets and clicked it on, unlocking it, (but not before typing his passcode in wrong 3 times) and began to type in Libra's number. He pressed the call button and held the phone up to his ear.

Nothing. The dial tone didn't sound. He pulled the phone away to find an error. He had no service. He stood up, holding his phone up towards the roof. It flickered to one bar for a moment, but returned to none.

Lon'qu turned to him, seeing him move around through the corner of his eye. Gaius caught his gaze. The redhead felt his face heat up as he realized how stupid he must've looked.

"Do you, by any chance, have any service? I can't get any bars."

Lon'qu pulled out his phone. It was the same kind as Gaius's, but his case was black, and quite frankly very bland. He unlocked it on the first try (much to Gaius's amazement) and checked his service.

"I don't either." Lon'qu replied.

Gaius paused, trying to process the whole situation. Moments later, he was hit with a wave of panic. "Fuck, we're going to be stuck down here. There probably even isn't that much air. We're gonna run out of oxygen and suffocate. And I'm gonna die of starvation. Because literally all I have is a piece of gum. And I can't even get ahold of my roomate who might actually be able to help us."

Lon'qu reached into his pocket and tossed something to Gaius. Gaius caught it and examined the item. It was a power bar. He looked up at Lon'qu.

"I originally brought it for my step-sister. But since we'll be here for awhile, I can't necessarily give it to her."

Gaius frowned. "No, no, it's fine!" he offered it back to him. "I don't need it. Keep it."

"You just said you were dying of starvation."

"I didn't mean it literally! Look, if I took it, I'd feel really fucking bad. So, keep it."

"No."

Gaius scowled. "No, really, I don't need it." On cue, Gaius's stomach rumbled furiously. The redhead blushed and put a hand on his stomach.

"You do. Keep it." He replied sternly. "I'm not going to fight with you anymore."

Gaius scowled again. He opened it, broke it in half, and tossed a piece at Lon'qu. Though he had no clue whether or not the other man was hungry or not, it seemed like the right thing to do.

Lonqu caught it, and frowned back at him. They held gazes until Lon'qu turned away, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Hey, what's funny?" Gaius asked, his own frown melting into a smile.

"You do a lot of pouting."

Gaius laughed. "Because you make me, asshole." He sighed contently. "You're the most impossible person I know."

"I'm aware."

Gaius paused. Then it hit him. His heart was racing and butterflies had begun to stirr in his stomach. There was something about Lon'qu that made him feel a bit nervous. But it wasn't a bad nervous, like Lon'qu was going to hurt him, it was a 'I'm-going-to-fuck-everything-up-because-I'm-embarrasing' nervous. But, there were other matters at hand they needed to worry about. He pushed his thoughts to the side. His petty little fantasies could be thought about later. They were stuck in an elevator. He quickly stuffed his half of the power-bar in his mouth.

"So how are we gonna get out?" Gaius asked.

Lon'qu lifted up his phone, watching as it flickered from one bar to none. The higher he raised it, the longer the bar remained.

"There's service only close to the top of the elevator." he said thoughtfully. "You'll need to get on my shoulders."

Gaius's eyes widened. His heart beat quickened. "Can't you stand on your toes?"

"It won't work."

"Can you at least try?"

Lon'qu huffed and stood on his toes, holding up the phone as high as he could. "It doesn't work," he repeated.

Gaius let out a long sigh. "Fine." he grumbled. "But if I hit my head and get a concussion, you're paying for the hospital bill."

"Fair enough."

With that, Lon'qu bent down for Gaius to get on his back. Gaius jumped on a bit roughly, earning a grunt from the other. "Oop, sorry." Gaius apologized.

After a long string of apologies from Gaius and a lot of strain for Lon'qu, Gaius was finally sitting on his shoulders. Gaius pulled out his phone from his pocket. Much to his avail, the phone slipped out of his hands and on to the ground.

"Motherfuck!" Gaius swore as it hit the ground. It was now out of his reach and it probably cracked. iPhones are literally the shittiest phones in terms of durabillity.

Lon'qu let go of one of Gaius's legs for a moment to grab his phone. He wobbled a bit, but regained balance. He pulled it from his pocket and handed it to the redhead on his shoulders.

"Who should I call?" he asked as he took the phone from the other.

"Someone who can help us."

"Which is..."

"911, or your roomate if that's what you need."

"Is 911 a better option?"

"Probably."

Gaius hastily punched in the number. "Hello, 911, what's your emergancy?"

"Hey, hello, uh, we're kind of stuck in an elevator."

"I need your name and location."

"My name is Gaius Sloane. I'm with Lon'qu... I don't know his last name." Lon'qu quickly muttered it. "Lon'qu Faucher. We're in the apartment complex over by Target."

"Are you able to tell us an approximate location?"

"No, sorry."

"Well, thank you for calling. We will send someone to help you right away."

"Thank you. Wait- do you have an approximate time?"

"It will be around ten to twenty minutes."

"Okay, thank you so much!"

Gaius let out a sigh in relief as the operator hung up.

"Can I put you down, now?" Lon'qu grunted. Gaius nodded.

"Of course, I'm sorry!" Gaius apologized. After an awkward climb from the other man's shoulders, he stood back where he was originally and handed Lon'qu his phone back. Lon'qu bent down and picked up Gaius's phone, and handed it back to him.

"Oh, thank you." Gaius examined the screen. No cracks. His phone didn't seem to be damaged. But, his phone case, on the other hand, not so much. A few pieces of it had chipped off.

"Sorry." Lon'qu frowned, almost shyly.

"For what?" Gaius asked. "I dropped it. I'm the one that's clumsy as fuck."

"I stumbled."

"But I dropped it."

A small smile appeared on Lon'qu's face again. He turned away. "You call me impossible."

"'Cause you are."

Lon'qu laughed quietly.

"That's the first time I've heard you laugh!" Gaius said indcredibly.

"It's also the first time I've laughed today."

"You don't do it much, then, do you?"

"No."

Gaius paused. He wanted to hear Lon'qu laugh, since he obviously never did it much. An idea popped into his head.

"I know how to make you laugh," he smirked. "I hope you're ticklish!" With that, he reached out and tickled the other. Lon'qu gasped and emitted a giggle.

"H-hey, quit!" he cackled, trying to scrunch up so Gaius couldn't tickle him. But Gaius knew how it worked. When Lon'qu curled up, he tickled his neck. When Lon'qu covered his neck, he poked his sides. They continued until Lon'qu was curled up on the floor, Gaius still poking and tickling him.

"Enough, enough, enough, enough, enough!" Lon'qu laughed, tears collecting at his eyes. Gaius ceased and their laughter died down. "You're terrible."

"But guess who made you laugh really hard?" Gaius grinned.

Lon'qu sighed, a smile still contaminating his lips. Gaius felt his face heat up, this guy was literally the cutest thing. But he felt so dumb, he had just met him not too long ago but he was head-over-heels swoon.

"What time did they say they'd be here?" Lon'qu asked. He returned to his original facial expression, all evidence of his smile gone.

"Ten, twenty minutes." Gaius replied. "Kind of hoping they're on their way, but we probably haven't been here for long."

The brunet checked his phone. "It's been about twenty minutes since we got in here." he noted. "What time did you call?"

"It was probably six fifty-seven." Gaius sighed. "So it's been about twelve minutes since."

"That's way too goddamn long."

"Well, we live pretty far away from a lot of things. If anything, they'll be here soon. Probably in a few minutes."

They sat there in an awkward silence. Gaius wanted nothing more than to just lay all over Lon'qu and hug him. But they were merely strangers, if not an acquaintances. But Gaius felt a strong attraction towards him. He almost felt that they knew each other his whole life. It was hopeless, though, Lon'qu gave almost no emotion, and when he did, he gave mixed signals. He would smile and look away bashfully from Gaius, but other times he was straightforward and unfaltering. Gaius really didn't know what to do. He really wanted to dive into Lon'qu's psyche to find out what he thought about him. But that doesn't work, does it?

"So what's with your phone case?" Lon'qu inquired.

"O-oh, that?" Gaius laughed nervously. "It was from my friend. I eat a ton of sweets, and she said she was looking for one for herself. She told me it reminded her of me, so she bought it and gave it to me."

Lon'qu nodded. Gaius noticed a faint look of disappointment in the other's eyes. Or maybe it was longing for a friendship like his. The redhead couldn't tell.

"Oh, but, hey, I always come up with nicknames for the people I know." Gaius smiled. "My roomate is Padre. He's really religious and too mature for his age, and then Padre Pio, and his nickname was born." Lon'qu let out a chuckle.

"Clever." he snorted.

"I'll call you Slim Shady. Since you're really fucking tall and we met in a relatively shady place."

"That's fucking stupid."

"No, it's not, Slim Shady."

"And Eminem fucking sucks."

"Depends on your music tastes."

"No, Eminem just fucking sucks."

Gaius huffed. More arguing. "You're so impossible." He smirked, remembering their previous conversation about the both of them being completely stubborn and never unanimous.

"I'm not the only one," Lon'qu replied with a slight snicker.

"Yeah, I guess." Gaius nodded. "Padre's pretty impossible too."

Lon'qu rolled his eyes and playfully pushed Gaius's shoulder. "I didn't mean- You know what, never mind." He paused, looking up.

Gaius listened as well. There were footsteps on the top of the elevator. He could hear voices, and he could hear clunking about. "Hey, are we getting out?" His suspisions were confirmed as the hatch was opened and a few people in firefighter outfits appeared.

After lots of climbing and rescuing, they were finally out. They stood at the doors, speaking with the three firefighters.

"So what happened, sirs?" one asked.

"We just kind of got on the elevator and it stopped." Gaius replied. Lon'qu nodded.

"How long were you in there?" another questioned.

"Twenty or so minutes." Lon'qu informed. This time, Gaius nodded agreeingly.

"Thank you for your cooperation. We will inform a repairman to fix it." the last one replied. With that, they left.

Gaius turned to Lon'qu. "So, am I going to see you ever again? Or is this the last time I'll talk to you?"

Lon'qu shook his head. "Depends on which apartment you're in."

"I'm in room B12."

"Right across the hall."

"What is- oh, you live across from Libra and I?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Daamn. Then I guess this means we'll meet some more, then?"

"If that's what you want to do."

Gaius felt his heart light up in happiness. He met a stranger, fell in love with him, and now that they can talk, he felt like he had a chance. And then he remembered. He still had gum. He pulled it from his pocket.

"Since you gave me that power-bar and all, here's this. I'll bake you something later, so take this for now or whatever."

Lon'qu shook his head. "Why would you bother?"

"Because I feel bad for taking food from you. So, take this so I don't feel guilty."

Lon'qu shook his head again. "It's not a problem-"

Gaius scowled and ripped the piece in half. He unwrapped one, and popped it into Lon'qu's mouth as he spoke. "Can't give it back, now."

Lon'qu frowned back and chewed the gum. "You're really fucking impossible."

"Yeah, I know." Gaius smiled. He pulled out his phone to check the time. It was 7:29.

"Fuck, I've got to get going. Chrom is going to fire me. I'll see you soon!" He turned, dashing a little ways before he was interrupted by the sound of the other's voice.

"Hey, but, before you go, can I at least have your number?" Gaius turned. Lon'qu was staring at the ground and he scratched the back of his neck. His face had gone completely red. Gaius smiled widely.

"Well, yeah, of course!" He walked back over, and pulled up his number on his phone. He showed it to the other, who entered it into his own.

"Thanks." Lon'qu said simply.

Gaius smiled even wider, despite it hurting his face. But it wouldn't go away. He stood on his toes and kissed him on the cheek. The redhead's face went red, too, but it was worth it. "I'll see you soon, okay?" Lon'qu covered his red face shyly.

Gaius raced off to the coffee shop, hoping to make it there on time. He'd have to face Chrom, but honestly, it was worth it.

* * *

this is tiresome

also funny story while i was supposed to be editing this i decided to go watch 33 frogs scream instead


End file.
